


Bonds Made in Captivity

by SmutKnight



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, First Time, Oral Sex, Spitroasting, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutKnight/pseuds/SmutKnight
Summary: Riven has been captured and forced into gladiatorial combat. Trying her hardest to remain reformed, her mind wanders from the cruelty and violence of the arena, to other more carnal activities...
Kudos: 18





	Bonds Made in Captivity

Riven grimaced at the crowd around her. A raucous cheer erupted from the arena as her opposition was introduced. For as much as announcer attempted to paint these men as warriors, with all his florid wordplay of brutality and past murderous achievements, all Riven saw were three desperate half-starved men. Even through their armour and posturing, armed to the teeth with vicious serrated dirks and cruel hooked polearms, Riven could see their inexperience.

On her side of the arena stood two lightly armoured men, one armed with a severely misshapen and rusted tower shield and the other armed with a 5ft spear with unusual hooked barbs adorning its tip. Riven marvelled at the cruelty of the Arena-master. Such a spear was guaranteed to become lodged in whoever or whatever it first pierces, sure to be ripped from the wielder’s hand leaving him defenceless. As for the shield, it was designed to be wielded in one hand by men who would be considered giants by most. Riven was surprised the poor man was even able to lift it off of the ground at all, even using both arms. Clearly her team were intended to lose, undoubtedly, to humiliate the Exile for the amusement of the crowd.

She tuned out the announcer’s ramblings, trying her hardest to ignore the chants and cheers of the surrounding on-lookers as she analysed her opponents. The tallest of the bunch wielded a billhook with a shaft almost as tall as he was. Simple, she just needed to get in close to him. The man furthest away from her was heavily armoured in thick patchwork plate and gripped a long-serrated dagger in each hand. Perfect, he would be slowed by the unwieldy armour and the short reach of his weapon meant that hopefully her companion with the shield could keep him at bay long enough for her to deal with the other two. Lastly, she cast her sights on the man closest to her, currently charging towards her. Obviously, the Arena-master had started the battle while she was focused, and he only had a few more feet to travel before she was in range of his butcher-like cleaver.

Riven leapt forward, raising her shattered stone sword into the air and letting lose an almighty war-cry that drowned out the bustling stadium crowd. The man was caught completely off guard by her offensive, his eyes wide with fear, instinctually lifting his cleaver up to block her downward swipe. Riven could have split the man where he stood with ease, even with her sword a mere shard of what it once was. That was not the woman she was, not anymore. The crowd collectively gasped, expecting an explosion of crimson the moment she landed. Instead, Riven twisted her torso so that her blade embedded into the dusty ground beside the man. Her knees bent from the landing, she pushed off the ground into another leap, her shoulder planted firmly against the man’s stomach. Even without her shoulder guard, the force exerted against the man’s stomach was enough to not only wind him, but to also send him sailing off his feet. The man landed on his back, the cleaver flying from his grip as he gasped and writhed, desperately trying to force air into his lungs.

The crowd erupted into thunderous applause, a young Noxian boy scampering down from the stands and snatching the cleaver, undoubtedly as a souvenir. He scaled the arena wall and disappeared back into the cheering crowd faster than any of the attendees could apprehend him. Riven smirked, pondering the joy a blade such as that would have brought her in her blood-thirsty youth. Heavy footsteps behind her caused her to turn to face the second contestant. His spear-point glinted in the sunshine, his shoulders brought forward, and the spear extended in front of him, putting his whole body behind this desperate charge. The crowd gasped once more, the clang of metal against metal indicating to Riven that somewhere behind her the dagger wielding assailant had engaged her teammates.

Riven narrowed her eyes and lowered her centre of math, inhaling slowly and deliberately through her mouth. As the man lunged forward, she stepped to the side swiftly, exhaling through her nose. The spear-point passed beside her face, the tall man unable to react and halt his full-sprint in time. Bringing her blade down in a downward arc, she felt the blunt side of her blade connect with the man’s shin as he ran past. The sickening crack that reverberated off the arena walls was evidence enough that she had put this contestant out of action. The crowd watched as she fell forwards, his legs swept out from under him. He landed heavily with the butt of the spear stuck hard against his shoulder as the tip met the ground. The shaft splintered and snapped, gouging a chunk out of his shoulder as it did so. Riven took a moment to check the man’s wound. Painful? Yes. Lethal? Not for a man of his size.

Two down, one more to go. Riven turned on her heels, hoisting her sword up against her shoulder, ready to sprint. The third combatant had indeed made it to her two teammates. As she had expected, the man’s barbed spear had become lodged in the attacker’s armour and hung uselessly from his torso. The man who had previously been wielding the spear was cowering behind the man with the tower shield, both backed firmly against the arena wall. The dual wielding man was trying his hardest to reach a dagger around the sides to cut the shield-bearer, but so far, the frightened defender had managed to clumsily block his attacks. The crowd above them booed and Riven watched in disgust as they began to shower the pair in half-eaten food in an attempt to weaken their perceived cowardly defence. Riven roared once more, causing the dagger wielder to flinch and look over his shoulder at the now charging woman.

He sneered at Riven, kicking the tower shield hard knocking the two men off their feet, before turning to face her. He brandished the daggers, holding them at either side of his waist, ready to strike wherever weakness in her defence was shown. Riven quickly closed the distance between them, and lowered her centre of mass, ready to leap at him. The attacker grinned from beneath his helm, bringing his daggers up, ready to slash at her while she was in the air and unable to dodge. Riven noticed the change in his stance, and instead opted to roll along the ground. Before he was able to adjust his grip to swipe downwards, Riven was crouched on one knee at his feet. She gripped the edge of her blade with both hands and swung upwards using the handle as a bludgeon. She struck the man hard, denting his armour inwards against his ribs. He stumbled, dropping one of his daggers, but did not fall.

Riven winced, the impact of the attack having caused the blade to cut into her palms. Her focus was compromised, and a desperate slash as the man staggered away caught the fabric of her top, grazing her collarbone. Riven stepped backwards, walking accidentally into the shield-wielder now stood behind her. The armoured assailant regained his footing, and swiftly began to charge at Riven with renewed ferocity. With the only remaining dagger raised firmly above his head, the crowd shouted in support as he grew ever closer to Riven. Not wanting to risk another injury to herself, she did the unexpected. She hurled her sword at the man, the heavy broken blade tumbling clumsily in the air. The man easily side-stepped the airborne blade, which clunked uselessly against the dusty floor. The crowd jeered at the famed warrior’s sudden ineptness, but while the crowd had been focused on her blade, she had wrenched the tower shield from teammates arms. The combatant had just enough time to look up from the fallen blade to watch Riven, mid somersault, bring the heavy slab of battered metal down upon him. 

The man crumpled; the audience silenced by the blunt impact of steel against steel. He staggered backwards, collapsing heavily against the floor, unmoving. Riven’s focused gaze softened into concern as she scrambled towards the fallen man. She cursed herself under her breath, her fingers racing to remove his dented helmet. She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that it was **just** his helmet that was dented. She slapped his cheek gently, the man grunted and stirred, barely conscious. Concussion, probably a bad one. He needed rest and water but Riven doubted this would be his final fight. She stood up confidently, looking defiantly at the jeering crowd.

“ _Well would you look at that folks! Once a coward, always a coward. It would seem the spineless traitor no longer has the stomach to kill, some warrior she is!”_ The Arena-master announced, causing an uproar of disappointment from the crowd.

They had paid to see blood and death, violent gory carnage, a cacophony of senseless slaughter. Riven had denied it them. She held her head high despite their ridicule. She was a new woman, no longer a pawn of Noxus, no longer an agent of evil. But as hundreds bore down on her with vocal hatred, she felt her cheeks begin to smoulder with embarrassment. With so many people angry and adamant that she had done wrong, how could she not feel just a little guilty? Her resolve waned, and so did her self-confidence. Her head sank a little, not held quite so high.

Riven flinched as she saw movement in the corner of her vision. She brandished her blade towards the approaching men. She lowered her guard, her focused grimace fading into a frown as she watched the man with the gouge in his shoulder, helped by his friend by a supportive arm, approach their fallen teammate. The previously winded man mouthed a _thank you_ to the warrior woman, knowing full well that she could have ended all of their lives if she so chose. Riven nodded slightly, her pride rekindled with the knowledge that she had made the right choice in sparing these people. Together the two men stripped their concussed friend of his armour, carrying him between the two of them as they dragged him out of the arena.

Riven turned to face her teammates. Both stood with their jaws agape, ghoulishly pale from their near-death experience at the hand of the dagger wielding combatant.

“ _You boys Ok?”_ Riven inquired as softly as she could manage whilst still fighting to be heard above the outraged crowd.

The men looked at her dumbly, then at each other, checking themselves over. Riven frowned slightly. She knew shock when she saw it. She propped her sword back up against her shoulder and walked towards the men. Wordlessly, she circled the man on the right. He was almost a foot taller than she was, a jagged horizontal scar across the bridge of his nose. His dark brown hair was shaven on both sides of his head with a tuft of long hair on top fashioned into a crude warrior’s knot. He was young, as she had suspected, though only a few years younger than herself. She checked him over as she circled back around to his front. His chest and back were bruised, and his arms were cut slightly where the handle of the shield had dug into him from the impact of the knife-wielder’s attacks. Other than that though, nothing seemed broken or substantially damaged. She placed a delicate hand under his chin, holding his head, causing him to flinch. She tilted his head to the side gently, checking his face over. In truth there was nothing to check, and she was simply mimicking how her carer as a child had checked her over after taking a tumble or fighting with one of the other orphaned children. She smiled reassuringly at the man, letting go of his chin and rubbing his upper arm slightly.

“ _You’re Ok_ ” She remarked, a comforting almost motherly tone to her voice. The man nodded meekly, looking over to his visibly shaken friend.

Riven repeated the process with the other man, shrugging off rotten fruit that the dwindling crowd continued to hurl, most of which had begun leaving the stands and heading home for the evening. This man was only an inch or so taller than she was, classically handsome with long blonde hair tied back into a ponytail. Riven noted that such a hairstyle was dangerous on the battlefield, allowing for an easy hand hold, but refrained from saying anything just yet. She circled back round to his front and touched his face gently much as she had with the previous teammate. She smiled once more in an attempt to comfort him, but her eyes widened as she noticed blood trickle steadily down his jaw. She retracted her hand but could see no wound. She winced as she touched her fingertips to her palm, reminded of the injury she had received by holding her blade.

“ _You’re Ok_ ” Riven repeated, getting a shaken but recovering smile from the lad.

Riven began unwinding the bandages around her forearm, tying them tightly around the palm of her hand to cover the gash. She cursed the arena master for confiscating her armour, this was exactly the kind of thing her gauntlet was there to prevent. Riven nodded towards the Arena exit, a tunnel leading to the slave living quarters hidden away below the audience’s seating area. The two men hesitated, but quickly followed suit as Riven began walking. She cast her mind back to how she’d gotten here. She’d made the mistake of setting up camp on the Ionian shoreline, enjoying the gentle cooling sea breeze on the hot summer night. She’d awoken with a blade against her throat, ambushed by a Noxian vessel looking for easy prey on the peaceful Ionian shoreline. Naturally she’d dismembered, incapacitated or otherwise killed half a dozen of them before they’d successfully restrained her. She had expected her story to end there and then but was only somewhat relieved when she heard the raid leader mulling over how much she’d sell for as a gladiatorial slave. So, after a few days of travel, she’d found herself here.

Riven handed over her sword at the gate to the living quarters, completely oblivious to the arena-master scolding her for sparing the other combatants. She was lost in thought, rubbing at her injured hand slightly through the bandages. She couldn’t have been imprisoned here for more than a few days now, but the crowds she drew were indeed impressive. Every patriotic Noxian from miles around would pay for the chance to witness a traitor to the empire die in brutish fashion. Of course, these untrained ill-equipped gladiators were nothing for her to fear, but she couldn’t help but shake the looming dread that came with her being here. Word spread fast in Noxus, and it was only a matter of time until someone higher up heard of her whereabouts. Killing ‘Riven, the traitor’ was a sure-fire way for anyone to get noticed. She was a target, and she was anxiously aware of it.

Riven tuned back into the Arena-master monologuing at her. “ _I’ve never seen such cowardly shit from anyone. I’ve seen more bloodthirst from the children living on the streets fighting over a scrap of bread. Gods what should I have expected from a woman.”_ The man ranted from behind the closed gate, his fat cheeks burning red with rage, spittle flying out of his mouth with every syllable.

Riven kept her head down, looking at her feet. The man’s words didn’t hurt her, he was nothing to her. But she couldn’t allow herself to become confrontational for fear of making herself seem like a problem. Problems were dealt with quietly and quickly in the underworld of Noxus, and she had no intention of dying in this cess pool. To her surprise however, her two teammates stepped forward, pointing accusing fingers through at the overweight Arena-master who stumbled back in surprise.

“ _You watch your bloody mouth mate; this lady here could probably bash right through these bars and have your head.”_ The taller man threatened, shaking the bars of the gate slightly.

“ _Yeah and you best believe we’d have her back. Bet we could make you squeal before she killed ya”_ The blonde-haired man jeered, pantomiming a dagger being drawn across his throat.

Riven couldn’t help but smirk at the men defending her, and the look of genuine fear on the fat man’s face. Realising that he was in no danger with the gate firmly between them, the Arena-master scoffed. “ _Right, you runts have just earned yourself no food tonight. Enjoy starving in your pathetic little hole while I’m drinking wine and slurping down supper.”_ He taunted, hobbling into a side passage and locking the gate behind him. Riven giggled slightly as she watched the duo hurl all manner of rude gestures at him as he walked away.

A few moments later and the gate to the living quarters was raised and they entered into the dimly lit room, the gate being lowered behind them. Riven sighed, surveying the room. With no windows to speak of, the only light came from the tunnel they had entered through. The cold stone floor was broken up only by 3 dull leather mats laying around a small pile of logs. Already the light from the tunnel was beginning to fade as evening turned to night. The two men joked and laughed with one another as they started up the fire. They looked at Riven who was stood rubbing her arm anxiously.

“ _Hey uh… Thanks.”_ The blonde man called out nervously, breaking a few sticks up in his hand and adding them to the fire.

The man with the warrior’s knot nodded in agreement. “ _Yeah seriously, we wouldn’t have stood a chance without you… uh…”_ He looked at her dumbly, realising he didn’t know her name.

“ _It’s Riven. And really, you’re welcome, that fight was set up to try and get me killed. Unfortunately, you just happened to be put on my team.”_ Riven explained, her voice trailing off near the end as she felt nervousness creep into her confident demeaner. On the battlefield no one could argue that she was not a warrior, stoic and proud, every action made with complete confidence and to a deliberate end. But this downtime… these conversations and social situations? These were new to her. There was no self-confident warrior where she was stood now, just a nervous socially awkward woman.

Riven looked down at her feet, extremely self-conscious. The two men frowned slightly at one another, worried that perhaps the strange woman did not wish to talk to the likes of them. They sat either side of the fire, warming themselves in the cool underground room. The Exile however needed time to think on her escape, and a mindless training exercise to focus her mind .

The men watched with curiosity as Riven walked over to the corner of the room. The white-haired woman slowly unwrapped the bandage from around her arm and hand, intricately weaving the linen between her fingers and around her palm and knuckles over and over. With her hand now properly wrapped, she turned her sights to the heavy stone tiles that formed the walls of the dingy room. She adjusted her stance, holding her hands up to her chest, then lurched forward. It was clear from her movements that she was putting all her body weight into every punch as she struck the wall over and over. The men raised their eyebrows in concern, looking from one another then back to Riven.

**CRACK**

The men’s jaws dropped as the great stone tile broke inwards from the force of her fist. She was not what they imagined a warrior to look like. It was true that her arms and legs were toned and athletic, with the sun-kissed skin of someone spending their life outdoors on the battlefield. However, her outfit threw them. Deceptively simple open toe shoes, a simple white cloth skirt, not dissimilar to something a servant girl might wear. Her breasts were covered by the same simple white material, with a thick leather band around her waist, similar to a corset. The men pondered if her simple outfit was perhaps intended to be just that; simple. That way any enemies she may face would have no inkling as to the prowess and strength the fierce sword-bearer possessed, perhaps just seeing her as an easy target.

The men discussed the fight around the fire until sunlight disappeared from the room, the fire acting as the only source of warmth and light. Riven meanwhile was making her way around the outskirts of the room, steadily breaking every tile with her bandaged fist as she pondered the best method of escape.

**CRACK**

Riven frowned, stepping to the next tile. Escaping was easy enough, sure. She could carver her way through any number of arena guards and make her escape. But the carnage, the bloodshed. She had sworn to herself she was done with that.

**CRACK**

Perhaps she could escape during the night? Without her blade however, she doubted she could break her way through the gate. Not in a way that was would be quiet enough to alert the arena guards, anyway…

**CRACK**

Riven stepped to the side, ready to break the neighbouring tile, but instead gasped as she collided with one of her teammates.

“ _H-hey! Easy there, it’s just me.”_ The Blonde man smiled, holding up his hands to show he was no threat. “ _Name’s Peter by the way, it’s uh… we were just…”_ The man trailed off, intimidated by the athletic woman.

“ _We wanted to know if you’d like to sit with us for a while!”_ The man with the warrior knot shouted, still sat by the fire. “ _Y’know, before you busted up your hand too badly.”_ He clarified with a hearty laugh.

Riven clenched and unclenched her bandaged hand, realising that perhaps it was a good idea to stop her training for today, while her knuckles were only slightly bruised.

“ _S-sure, I guess. If you don’t mind, that is.”_ Riven replied timidly, immediately regretting her decision.

Peter smiled and walked back over to the fire. Riven followed suit.

“ _This strong bastard is named Kyle, though I’d wager he’s not half as strong as you are Riven.”_ Peter remarked, sitting next to Kyle and patting him on the back jokingly.

The dark-haired man laughed and nodded. “ _No, it’s true, she’d hand both our asses to us in a fight, I’m bloody grateful you’re on our side lady.”_

Riven smiled slightly, not used to receiving such genuine compliments.

“ _Well you must be rather strong, that shield you were using is usually only wielded by men twice your height.”_ Riven informed, thankful that for now the conversation topic remained on combat, something she found easy to talk about. Of course, she omitted the part where such men would wield the shield in one hand, not wanting to lessen her compliment.

“ _Hah, impressive that I could even lift the thing, then!”_ Kyle shouted in amazement, flexing slightly and laughing, believing that he was stronger than he first thought.

“ _She’d still kick your ass my guy.”_ Peter reminded, not letting his friend’s ego to grow too big.

Riven chuckled slightly, tucking her legs up to her chest and holding them, growing more comfortable with her present company. The men quizzed her about her fighting technique, her blade, her outfit. Riven was growing more self-confident by the minute, explaining to the men all the intricacies of her fighting style, teaching them to identify opportunities, the benefits of raw aggression over defence. However, as the night dragged on, the conversation topic drifted further from fighting and battle tactics.

“ _So, a pretty lady like you must have had all the men fawning for her.”_ Peter commented, grinning at the white-haired woman.

Riven blushed, clutching her knees tighter. If she was honest with herself, she never really gave such a thing much thought. She was confident in her looks, of course, but such things were hardly a priority when her reason for being was that of a soldier. Come to think of it, she’d never really given men much thought at all other than as an ally or a foe.

“ _well uh…”_ Riven began, her voice noticeably quieter than before. “ _I guess but I never really took the time to… you know. I was a soldier after all, the job came first.”_ She admitted shyly, her self-confidence draining away with the topic change.

The men raised surprised eyebrows at one another, before turning back to Riven.

“ _So, you’ve never… you know.”_ Kyle began, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, trying to keep things playful and light-hearted.

Peter interjected before Riven could reply. “ _Hey, come on man, she might just be into women.”_ He suggested, looking to Riven for confirmation.

Riven felt her cheeks burn crimson and waved her hand dismissively at the thought. “ _No, I’m not into women I’m… I guess I find men pleasing to the eye, sure.”_ Riven admitted, feeling very flustered.

“ _But you’ve never…”_ Kyle continued.

“ _No well, I don’t want to have a child just yet, and I can’t exactly fight when I’m pregnant can I?”_ Riven remarked, avoiding eye contact with the men, opting instead to watch the flickering orange flame before her.

The men laughed causing Riven to clutch her legs tighter against her chest, worried that she’d said something inappropriate.

“ _You know you can have sex without getting pregnant, right?”_ Peter asked with genuine curiosity, unsure as to whether or not the woman was joking.

Riven’s heart skipped a beat, and she looked at the men in confusion.

“ _what do you mean?”_ Riven asked, moving herself slightly closer to the men unconsciously.

“ _Well you just uh… you don’t put it in your pussy.”_ Peter explained, taking the question a tad more seriously, a little apprehensive of the woman’s naivety.

“ _I mean hell, you can even take it in the pussy as long as the guy doesn’t cum inside you._ ” Kyle added excitedly, liking the direction the conversation was heading.

Riven felt her heart racing in her chest, a deep almost primal curiosity burning within her. She had no idea that this was the case. It wasn’t like she had ever been formally educated; she was a farm-girl turned soldier after all. The only talk she’d ever received on the subject of sex was from her superior, who told her to stay clear if she wished to remain a soldier. If what these men were telling her was true, then…

“ _Where do they… where does it go then? I-if not the pussy, I mean”_ Riven asked timidly, surprised by the question leaving her lips.

Peter opened his mouth to speak, but Kyle leaned forward, faster to the punch. “ _Well the mouth, but that’s only fun for us blokes. Most women take it in the ass, pleasurable for both parties that way.”_ The man informed rather crudely.

Riven doubted her cheeks could burn a deeper shade of red. So many indecent thoughts raced through her mind that she struggled to concentrate on a single one of them. _Her mouth?_ Was that really something people did? Riven wondered how it might taste, if she might like it… Riven glanced over to the grinning men, feeling a curious heat spread all throughout her body, originating from between her legs.

“ _What if the man…”_ Riven asked shyly, pausing to clear her throat, making an effort for her voice to seem more confident. “ _What if the man cums inside of m-… her mouth?_ ” Riven asked nervously, anxious that she sounded foolish.

“ _Nothing really, it makes the guy feel good and some women say they like the taste, so they swallow it if they like it.”_ Peter explained, a hopeful smirk upon his face, noting how flushed the woman’s cheeks were.

Riven shifted slightly, suddenly aware of a slight dampness between her thighs.

“ _and in the ass? That’s fine too?”_ Riven persisted, unable to look at the men in the eye any longer.

“ _it feels amazing.”_ Kyle assured, winking at Riven.

Riven stared into the fire for a few moments, wrestling with her indecent thoughts. If she couldn’t get pregnant, there was no harm in it. It was just something to feel good, right? Nothing to be ashamed of. Then why did she feel so… anxious? She narrowed her eyes, watching the flames with renewed resolve. She swore she would no longer be an agent of death, that meant embracing new things. She needed to explore herself and explore what life had to offer. Riven turned back to face the men.

“ _Could we try it?”_ She asked in as sultry of a tone she managed, regrettably coming off more like unbridled excitement than calm and calculated sexiness.

The men’s jaws dropped. “ _What you mean like… sex? In the ass or just the um…”_ Peter began nervously, beginning to suspect he had perhaps fallen asleep and was now dreaming.

“ _All of it.”_ Riven clarified, confidently, a slightly excited smirk across her lips.

Kyle, unlike Peter, did not need further clarification. “ _Sure! Usually the participants are naked though.”_ He hinted, elbowing his friend slightly as they both looked Riven up and down, their minds racing as to the curves she hid underneath her clothes.

Riven nodded slightly, her heart skipping a beat once more as she found herself rising to her feet. She was extremely conscious of the men’s gaze upon her body, as her hands moved up along her thighs to the fabric of her dress. She was going to remove her clothes methodically, almost clinical in her approach, but decided that if she was to truly enjoy this she’d have to try and be a little playful. She moved her hands up her waist to the leather corset-like buckle around her waist. She teased the lacing at the back loose, the waist-piece dropping to her feet, revealing her mid-riff. She noticed the men practically drooling and felt her self-confidence rise, clearly doing something right.

Her hands moved up to the fabric of her top. Riven slowly removed the shoulder strap, allowing it to drift delicately off of her shoulder down her arm. Her hands gliding from her shoulder to the very top of the white linen. She lowered the fabric slowly, causing her breasts to push outwards as they were forced downwards. After a moment, the fabric came loose and Riven’s perky breasts sprung upwards, bouncing slightly as the fabric fell to the floor. The men cursed under their breath, utterly mesmerised by her surprisingly large bust. Their eyes only had time to linger on her chest for a moment however, as Riven’s hands glided down to the fabric of her skirt. She effortlessly unbuckled the belt with one hand, using the other to hold her skirt up. Riven had an idea, and with a knowing smirk she turned to face away from the men.

Riven let go of the skirt, the white fabric slowly slipping down her thighs, revealing her ass and the black linen panties visible between her cheeks. Riven looked over her shoulder, pleased with the intended result of both men giving her ass their undivided attention. She pirouetted back round to face them, hooking her thumbs into her panties at either side. Facing them once more, she was hit with a fresh wave of embarrassment, however. _Was she really doing this?_ Riven gulped, her cheeks burning hot once more. _Well… you’ve gotten this far._ She cast her gaze back towards the fire, subduing her nervousness long enough to slide her panties down her legs. Her inner thighs glistened in the firelight, already slightly damp from the thrill of such a new experience. Her pubes were white like snow, trimmed short and tidy, much to the men’s enjoyment.

“ _S-so uh… what happens now?”_ Riven asked nervously, rubbing her upper arm, feeling extremely exposed.

Both men looked at one another and then stood up, quickly unbuckling their trousers. Riven gulped hard as she caught site of their hard members, both men sporting sizeable erections. The man with the warrior knot stepped forward.

“ _Why don’t you start by sucking me off?”_ He suggested, gesturing to his cock.

Riven looked at it apprehensively, slowly getting down onto her knees in front of him. His cock was mere inches from her face, and she looked up to the man looming over her.

“ _You’re **sure** that this is safe?”_ Riven asked nervously, feeling extremely out of her element.

“ _Of course, you just lick it a little and then take it into your mouth.”_ The man reassured, eager to feel the Exile’s lips against his cock.

Riven obliged, leaning forward with her tongue out slightly, licking the tip hesitantly. No unpleasant taste, it just tasted like skin, she mused. Timidly, she leaned forward further, taking the head into her mouth. _So far so good,_ she thought. She could feel his hot cock against her tongue and was eager to see just how much she could fit inside of her mouth. She shuffled forward on her knees, taking the man’s cock further inside, wincing slightly as she felt his head push into her throat. Riven moved her head backwards, her eyes watering slightly, looking up to the man for reassurance that she was doing this correctly.

“ _You’re amazing”_ was all the man could mutter.

Riven smiled slightly, taking the cock back into her mouth, pushing it as far inside of her throat as she could manage once more. This was clearly making him feel good, and that was the objective, was it not? Riven felt hot between her thighs, eager for some attention herself. As she continued to bob her head backwards and forwards, she jumped slightly as she felt fingers move between her legs from behind. She took the man’s cock out of her mouth and quickly looked over her shoulder, relieved to see the blonde man.

“ _Sorry to scar you, just thought I’d give you some attention and get you… warmed up”_ The man spoke slyly, pushing two fingers up into Riven’s wet pussy as he spoke.

Riven threw her head back in involuntary pleasure, letting out a deep pleasure fuelled moan as she felt the man inside of her. The men grinned at one another, astounded with how sensitive she was. Riven took a moment to recover, then turned back to the man stood in-front of her. Dutifully she returned to sucking his cock, muffling her moans as the man behind her continued to finger her. After a few moments his fingers slid out of her pussy, to Riven’s confusion. She flinched once more, her eyes widening as she felt the man’s fingertips press against her ass.

“ _Just relax, we need to get you warmed up if you want to feel me inside you **properly** ” _The man assured, pushing his fingertips eagerly against her back passage.

Riven nodded slightly, far too embarrassed to talk, and shut her eyes tight as she felt the man push inside of her. She moaned once more upon feeling her ass get stretched out slightly, his fingers sliding in easily, slick with her juices. She rocked her hips slightly in pleasure as she continued to suck the cock in front of her, beginning to taste his salty precum on her tongue. Soon enough the man had three fingers inside her tight ass, causing her to moan every time she rocked back against his hand. After a couple more minutes, the man felt that she was warmed up enough to try his cock.

“ _Alright, get on all fours for me, I’m going to see if I can fuck you properly now.”_ The man instructed, nodding to his friend who reluctantly got down onto his knees so that Riven could continue his blowjob.

Riven took the cock out of her mouth, strands of thick saliva and precum connecting her lips to his tip and leaned forward supporting herself with her hands as she got on all fours. She felt the man behind her place his cock against the small of her back, and she felt butterflies in her stomach in anticipation. She bit her lip and braced herself as she felt his cock press against her ass.

“ ** _F-fuck!_** ” Riven moaned, feeling the tip of his cock push into her tight ass. She panted heavily, her legs trembling slightly from the pleasure, resisting the urge to move her hips backwards and feel him even deeper. Both men grinned, and the man she had previously been sucking the cock of eagerly pushed his member against her lips.

Riven didn’t need asking twice and took his thick shaft into her throat again, the man behind her thrusting steadily deeper and deeper into her ass. After just a few moments he could push his entire cock into her ass, causing Riven to tremble and moan (albeit muffled). Once he established a rhythm of steady thrusts, Riven began to steadily rock her hips backwards in time, taking his cock as hard as she could manage, desperate to feel it deeper. Every time he thrust forward, so did the man occupying her throat, pushing as deep as he could causing her eyes to water. Soon enough the man in front trembled slightly, gripping Riven’s hair roughly, holding him still. Riven’s eyes widened, unsure of what was happening, but she felt his cock tremble and spasm in her mouth and needed no further clarification. She felt her mouth fill with a thick warm liquid as his cock was pulled slowly out of her mouth.

Riven grinned, enjoying the taste of the large load in her mouth, and much to the man’s amusement she hungrily swallowed his mess. He sat down next to the fire, grinning as he watched the athletic woman continue to get fucked by his friend.

Riven struggled to keep herself supported as the man behind her thrust deep and hard inside of her over and over, threatening to knock her off balance. Riven strained hard, one eye closed from the pleasure as she barely kept herself upright. With nothing to muffle her mouth, her moans were loud and desperate, accompanied by the steady soft clapping of the man impacting her ass. Sure enough, after a few moments, she felt the man behind her slow down, evidently near his climax.

“ _You should finish in her mouth, she likes it!”_ The man beside the fire suggested, a devilish grin upon his face as he locked eyes with the drooling Riven.

Riven shuddered as he felt her pull out of her ass, almost falling down as her wrists wobbled. Peter quickly walked around to her front, roughly helping her to her knees, so that she was looking up desperately at the man stood over her.

“ _Open your mouth and stuck your tongue out.”_ He instructed, stroking his cock with his hand, ready to burst.

Riven timidly obliged, feeling ridiculous with her tongue out. The man shuddered and twitched, shooting thick creamy ropes from his cock into Riven’s awaiting mouth. She felt his mess splatter over her tongue and face, dribbling into her mouth and down her chin as the last of his load landed on her face. Riven knelt there panting, licking her lips and face clean of his mess, the man beaming down at her with a satisfied smirk.

Exhausted, the pair retired to their bed rolls around the fire, the men discussing with one another how amazing she’d been, and how they’d have to swap positions next time. Riven lay on her back listening to the two of them, a joyous grin on her lips. She was not just a weapon, nor was she a Noxian, not anymore. She was a woman first, and that meant freedom to enjoy things. She was glad to have found something she enjoyed so thoroughly, and despite knowing that she had to escape from this place sooner rather than later, she was excited to find out what else she enjoyed…


End file.
